The Dark Angel Who Lost His Wings
by Nico is MiNe
Summary: Astrid was alone. She ran away years ago. When she meets Nico di Angelo, he made her feel different. Then something happens, something Nico's seen before. Something that will change both of them forever. BTW-You should google cupid's golden arrow before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Nico di Angelo (sadly)

"Can I go now?" Nico asks.

"Please Nico, we need someone to get this demigod. She really needs to get to camp. She thinks she's going crazy. She's in Mrs. Gate's Orphanage for Girls. She's fourteen and it says her name is Astrid. Please Nico, just this once," Percy replies. Nico scowls.

"Fine. I hate you," Nico says. Percy smirks.

"No you don't." Nico stands up to leave.

"Yes I do!" Nico calls back. Percy smiles and rolls his eyes.

"My. Life. Freaking. Sucks," I say, annoyed.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad," Callie replies.

"I guess it's not. I just wish I had a family for once."

"So do I." Callie walks out the room. I lay down and close my eyes for a moment. Suddenly, a flash of pictures whizzes in front of me. A boy in an old aviator jacket, a trident, a boy sitting on the shore with dark hair holding a bronze sword, and a boy with blonde hair holding a scythe. He turns around to face me. He smiles and says,

"Nice to meet you, Astrid." Then he slashes his scythe at me. I jolt up panting hard. It's the nightmare again. Sometimes I think I'm crazy. Mrs. Gate is even sending me to a therapist. I overheard Mrs. Gate and Nancy (my therapist) talking about putting me on medication. I talk to Callie about it and she seems to be keeping something from me. Callie is like my older sister. I love her, but I wish she would just tell me what's going on with me. Whenever I ask, she just smiles and says when the time is right. I wash up in the bathroom and walk downstairs for dinner. Georgia our cook, actually makes some decent food. I scarf down a plate of lasagna. After dinner I watch TV for awhile. Then it's story time. Let's get this straight I'm thirteen, fourteen in two months, but Mrs. Gate let's me help put the little girls to sleep. I sit down, and pick Rose up and put her in my lap. She laughs and I tickle her. After about an hour, all the girls are asleep and I just finish tucking Rose in when Mrs. Gate asks me to get extra blankets from the supply closet. I'm about halfway down the stairs when someone pushes me down. I tumble down the stairs. I get up and brush myself off.

"Hey! What the-" I stop because a winged demon is flying towards me. I run outside and look for a place to hide. I run into the storage closet, locking the door as tight as possible behind me. I look around for something to fight with, and all I find is an axe. The demon is pounding itself against the door. In a moment, it opens. I freeze in terror. The demon picks me up and throws me into a wall. I swing my axe at it, but it dodges my attack. The demon knocks the axe out of my hands. I'm cornered and put my hands up in front of my face and look away. I really, truly am going to die. Just as the demon holds up the axe to swing down at me, the boy in the aviator jacket runs in front of me and stabs the demon. It cries out and flies away. The boy turns to me. He has pale skin, and deep brown eyes, which look old and worn out. The guy looks like he's been through a lot. I stand up and brush myself off, which is difficult because I feel like I just went on a tilt-a-whirl twenty times in a row. I stumble, but I catch myself.

"Uh, thanks, for saving me there," I say looking at my feet. I look up and he nods.

"Uh, are you Astrid?" he asks. I almost jump when I hear my name.

"Yeah, so?" I ask confused.

"Finally," he mutters, "this is going to be hard to explain. That thing that just attacked you was a monster, a harpy. It attacked you because you and me are what happens when Greek gods ... do the dirty with humans. So, I am the son of Hades and you are the daughter of...oh my gods." The boy looks up and so do I. A picture of a trident is above my head.

"Exactly, so there's this camp for people like us to train us to survive and to protect us," the boy concludes.

"Are you trying to tell me my father, is the god of the sea?" I ask.

"Yes. You seem to be taking this easily. By the way I'm Nico," Nico replies.

"I'm not crazy. Oh my god, or gods! I'm not crazy!" I start jumping up and down like I'm crazy when the dizziness comes back. My knees buckle and Nico catches me.

"Woah there. Are you ok?" Nico asks, he finally seems to be taking notice of my physical condition.

"I'm not feeling that great," I say and black spots appear in my vision. Nico picks me up and I put my arms around his neck.  
"I can get you to camp really quick, you just have to promise to hold on," he tells me. I nod. Suddenly I'm submerged in pure darkness and skin feels like it's peeling off. In a moment it's all over and Nico and I are in a strawberry field. Nico's knees buckle and I roll out of his arms. We lay there and my vision goes completely black.

My eyes flutter open and my surroundings come into focus. I'm in some kind of infirmary. I sit up and suddenly I'm face to face with Nico. He smiles.

"You're alive," he says as he hands me a mug of hot chocolate.

"You sure this isn't Heaven?" I joke.

"If anything, it'd be Hell," NIco replies smirking.

"Right," I say. Memories of last night come flooding in.

"So, this is...camp," I sigh.

"The one and only. They say I can take you out at one, which is...now," Nico throws me a bright orange t-shirt that says Camp Half-Blood on it and tells me to change.

"So why were you in an orphanage?" Nico asks. I sigh.

"I ran away when I was five," I reply.

"Sorry." There's a weird moment of silence. "So do you remember your family?"

"Yeah. It was just me, my mom, and my brother," I reply. "I ran away because my mom said that staying with them wasn't safe. I don't remember her smile or her laugh or her face. I just remember Percy." Nico looks startled.

"Percy?" he asks.

"Yeah. Sally and Percy Jackson."

I hear a knock on the door. My heart skips a beat and my hands shake as I open the door to the Poseidon cabin. Percy stands in the doorframe. His eyes full of tears. So are mine.

"I'm so-" I begin. Percy stops me.

"Don't," he says. I run into Percy's arms, my eyes flooding with tears. We just hug. Tears stream down my face.

"I missed you so much," I whisper. Percy nods and hugs me tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~ I try to shut the memory of last night out, but the whizzing comes back when ever my head goes blank. There's this constant fear of the arrow chasing me again. I've decided to spend the day in the cabin. Percy noticed what's happened, and doesn't question me. He's told Chiron I'm unwell and that I'm resting up. I guess you could say that. I'm sure I'm going to stay in here all day, then I remember. Nico. He might be in the training center. I then realize it's only twelve, and Nico wouldn't be there until eight. Or that's the time he was there yesterday. I build up the energy to go to my last course of the before dinner, pegasus flying. Percy said that Poseidon kids can talk to horses, pegasi, and fish, so I guess it's time to give it a go. I hold my breath as everyone stares at me as I walk into the stables. A girl with long black hair and beautiful features, walked up and I swear I see some of the guys drool. She examines everyone slowly, and she pauses at me. "New Poseidon kid, right?" she asks. I nod like a stupid little kid. She thoroughly examines me, and I smile. "I guess you guys have great genes," she says then continues to conduct the class, I continue with the deductions in my head and conclude that she is a daughter of Aphrodite. It's only reasonable with how beautiful she is, and the way she talks with grace. When she is done going through some basic procedures, she points at me. "Sorry, old tradition. Newest kids always go first, but your a Poseidon kid so it shouldn't be all that hard. I sigh, and with shaky hands jump on the horses back. Then it talks to me in my head. Hi, hi, hi, hi! I'm Butterscotch, do you have sugar cubes? I love sugar cubes! What's you name? She says. I'm Astrid. I reply. Come on, let's fly! I LOVE flying! Butterscotch flaps her wings and we're flying fifty feet high, than a hundred, than two hundred, and so on. The camp looks tiny and I suddenly realize how high up we are. I scream and clutch Butterscotch's neck. When everyone else is in the air, I calm down. I grab the reigns as my arms and shoulders relax. I lay a little loose, but still at full attention. The lessons goes on, but I can't help notice as I catch whispers of conversations, pegasi and demigods. Nico, I hear and my heart skips a beat. I listen closer. "She hangs out with Nico, like she's flirting with death." "I know! Who would hang out with that freak!" For some reason I feel the need to protect Nico's honor, but I don't because people will just talk even more crap if I do that. When the lesson is over, I walk to put Butterscotch back in her stable. I remember the arrow and try to shake it out of my head. You ok mistress? Butterscotch asks. I'll be fine. And don't call me that! I reply, and I run to the dining hall before anyone else will notice what's wrong with me. ~~~ "You seemed a bit off today, Astrid. Are you ok?" Percy asks. I poke at my food, pushing my glasses up my nose. My stomach is too excited to see Nico, but Percy is noticing the shaky hands and breath. The way I keep on looking behind me. I take a deep breath. Last time something like this happened I had a panic attack. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel out of element today, you know?" I reply, plastering a fake smile on my face. Percy just nods, but I know he knows I'm faking it. My heart races as the time drags on. As dinner comes to a close I walk out very cool and collected, then sprint as soon as I'm out of sight. I run into the training center, but it's empty. My face falls and my stomach fills with an empty feeling. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and look down to see the arrow still lodged in my stomach. I scream and fall to my knees. I pull and pull on the arrow with no success. I try to take a deep breath and realize I'm having a panic attack. I curl up in a ball, letting the pain take over my body. Let me remind you, having a panic attack literally feels like you're dying. Imagine dying over, and over, and over again. Not. Fun. I hear a whoosh of air and footsteps. At first they're at normal walking pace, then the break into a run. "What the hell did you do, Astrid?" Nico says taking me in his arms as he kneels down beside me. "Arrow...woods...yesterday...after...practice," I manage to say as a take my hand of the wounded area near the arrow. Nico's eyes widen and I hear him take a shaky breath. "What have I done?" I hear him whisper. He holds me close to him and whispers softly in my ear. "You're going to be fine. You're going to be perfectly fine." He takes my hand in his and squeezes it tightly. He winces in pain and I don't understand what's happening until I slowly feel the pain oozing away. "Nico, stop. I'll...I'll be fine, just stop. Please," I plead. "I'll. Be. Fine," he grunts. Nico screams with pain and let's go of my hand. He picks me up and I blackout in the middle of shadow traveling. ~~~ I wake up in a room where everything is black. I'm not complaining because it's beautiful. Ghostly white figures walk around the room. I'm wearing a beautiful black gown that pulls tight around my waist and my bust than ruffles out beautifully. I sit up from the bed and stand up. My hair is curled and I'm wearing beautiful sparkly black heels with black diamond earrings and necklace. Nico's pacing back and forth when he sees me. His face light up with surprise and I swear he's going to comment on my appearance when his face falls. "I'm so sorry," he says. I look at him confused when two ghost that look like centurions burst through the doors and take me by my arms and drag me out the doors. I kick at them but they're ghosts, and my legs go right through them. Nico walks close behind, his eyes fixed on me but he stays quiet. Suddenly the centurions drop me in front of two huge doors. Nico comes to my side and squeezes my hand. His lips brush against my ear. "Don't eat anything. Always address him with the prefix 'Lord'. Make your answers short and quick. And do not, do not talk unaddressed." "Nico, what are you talking about-" 


End file.
